Hurt
by dopeskii
Summary: It was out there. Sam immediately regretted opening his mouth once he saw the pain etched on Andy's face. He knew it was not Andy's fault that Jerry had died, but he couldn't help the words that kept flying out of his mouth.
1. Chapter 1

I just have so many emotions after last night's episode and for the preview of next week that I wrote this. I hope you enjoy my latest two shot!

/

* * *

"I should've listened to Jerry the other night, instead I listened to you." It was out there. Sam immediately regretted opening his mouth once he saw the pain etched on Andy's face. He knew it was not Andy's fault that Jerry had died, but he couldn't help the words that kept flying out of his mouth. He looked back at Andy and watched as she struggled to comprehend what he was insinuating. Sam turned around as he wracked his brain to say something that could fix his mess.

"Are you blaming me for Jerry?" Andy looked back at him in disbelief. She knew Sam had been struggling with the death of his best friend, and since Jerry's death, the pair hadn't been on good terms. Sam became withdrawn from her and everyone else. Andy had been staying over at Sam's place since the break-in, but they never talked. When they slept, Sam would turn away from her. When they woke up, Sam would take a shower and then head to the station. Their relationship was struggling.

"Jerry told us to go and check out the cabbie. You insisted it was the bartender. Jerry told you to look into it before jumping in head first, but you didn't listen." Sam's voice began to get louder as he continued talking. "That's your problem McNally, you always jump into things without thinking first." Sam looked up at Andy who had tears in her eyes.

"I did NOT ask for you to come with me Sam. I did NOT ask for YOU to agree with me. YOU decided that for YOURself!" Andy's heart was rapidly beating as she fought with Sam. "This is not the time or the place to be talking about this." Andy's voice began to become softer as she realized her surroundings. "I'm catching a ride with Dov." Andy announced as she walked away from Sam. As Oliver came into the room, Andy stormed right past him, not even smiling at him.

"Don't do this Sam." Oliver spoke up writing in his notepad. Sam ran a hand threw his hair as he tried to collect himself.

"Got the witness statements?" Sam asked as he kicked at an invisible dirk mark on the floor.

"You don't get to change the subject her pal." Oliver looked up at Sam for the first time since entering the warehouse. "But since you're asking, yes, I got the statements." Sam nodded back at Oliver. "Let's go. I'll take you back." Oliver turned around and began to follow Sam out to the cruiser. "Don't chase away the one who cares the most." Oliver clapped Sam on the back as he brushed by him out the door. Sam stopped in his tracks and looked at Oliver's form as he approached the cruiser.

Andy cares the most. Sam cares too. Too much.

* * *

/

Andy slammed her locker shut after she finished changing back into her civilian clothes. She dropped back on the bench that was behind her and held her head in her hands. The quiet locker room was the perfect place for her to think without any interruptions. The day shift people had already gone, and the night shift had already changed and began their duties. No one was left in the locker room but herself.

Andy's mind drifted back to the day, when they lost Jerry. Andy was so sure that it was the bartender who had taken Gail. She had a gut feeling, and she followed it. She wishes she could take it all back. She wishes that Jerry had back up. She wishes that Jerry had pulled the gun sooner. She wishes she could go back.

But she can't go back. She can't change what happened. Jerry had gotten killed, but there was nothing she could have done. Hell, she was almost a victim too. She was assaulted, but for some reason, the perp left her on the floor. If she had been taken, would Sam have gone out on a lead by himself? Would he have had the same fate as Jerry? There were so many different outcomes of that day; Andy just wished that it hadn't come with a death.

Andy peered over at the clock hanging on the wall. She did not want to her house because she wanted a new deadbolt applied before she stayed over night again. She did not want to go to Sam's place because she was not sure she could face him after her practically blamed her for Jerry's death. Traci's house was out of the question as Traci was busy enough comforting herself and Leo. Dov and Chris's place was also a new to the fact that Gail was staying there, which also meant that Collins would be there. Andy settled at staying at the station for the night. She placed her bag on the bench before settling down on it and laying her jacket over her body. She had to be up in seven hours to be ready for her 7:00 am shift.

* * *

/

Sam sat on the sofa in his living room watching his front door. Andy should have been there two hours ago. Sam checked his phone for what seemed to be the 100th time in an hour. He couldn't help but worry. She had been staying at his place ever since Gail had been taken. It was unlike Andy to not call him if she wasn't going to come to his house. Sam stood up abruptly and began to pace his living room.

He had expected Andy to be upset with him after this afternoon, but he knew that Andy was never the kind to give anyone time and space. It was her specialty for her to be overbearing and pushy, but that is what made her special to him.

She was special to him, too special. He had let her in, and now she owned his heart, which was dangerous. Jerry's death had been a real eye-opener for him. It showed the true dangers of this job he was involved with. Watching Traci receive the news that the lover of her life was too hard for him to watch. But it made him think; what would he do if he was in Traci's shoes, and someone was telling him that Andy was-

_Stop. _He told himself. He can't think like that. It's too dangerous to think like that. But after Andy's near attack at the warehouse, he can't help but think like that. He would risk so many things if it meant saving her from something, which is wrong since he's a cop. He knows the priority of life code, but would he violate that if it meant saving Andy?

Sam picked up his cell phone and chucked it against the wall, watching as it shattered into pieces. He paced his living room faster, rushing his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he HAD to find Andy. He ran out of his apartment, slamming the door shut.

/


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for everyone's positive reaction to this story, you have no idea how much it means to see all the feedback I got.

Here is part two, I decided to make this story a little longer, and next chapter will deal with the stuff that we saw in the previews for 3x11, so you have been warned.

* * *

/

As Andy lay on the bench, she contemplated what her next move was. She knew that most of the 15 Division was over at the Black Penny for a small gathering to remember Jerry. She knew she should be there, but she couldn't get herself to move. She was going to skip going to the bar for she didn't know if anyone else blamed her for Jerry's death.

If Sam blamed her, who else would?

Her stream of thoughts was interrupted as Nick poked his head through the door of the locker room. "Hey, you want a ride over to the Penny?" He offered. Andy didn't respond but rather sat up on the bench before gripping the wood beneath her. "Uh, I heard Traci took Gail over there, so I'm heading now. You should come." Andy nodded her head and stood up from the bench.

"Thanks." Andy murmured as she grabbed her jacket from the bench. As she walked by Collins, he threw his arm around her in a comforting way. Andy leaned into him slightly as they walked out of the locker room.

* * *

/

Arriving at the bar, Andy began scanning the room for the familiar figure that she had hoped would be there. Even though Sam and her weren't talking, she wanted to make sure Sam wasn't going to do anything drastic out of the grief he was suffering from. When she saw him sitting alone in the back of the bar, her heart sank in her chest. She was glad he was safe, but she wished he would open up to someone. When she looked behind her, Collins wasn't there anymore; instead he was wrapped up in Gail's arms.

She took her seat at the bar and watched as the crowd grew quiet when Traci began reading Jerry's speech. She looked at Officer Williams's smirk as Traci made mention of their wedding playlist. She felt the mood lighten just a little as the crowd around them began to chuckle. Her heart skipped a beat when Sam's name was read off of the paper. She looked over to him and saw how broken he was. His pain was clearly etched on his face, and it became too much to bear, so he left. Andy's heart broke for him, but she knew that he just needed someone to talk to. As soon as he exited the bar, Andy quickly snuck her way through the crowd.

"I know your grieving. I know we all grieve in our own way. Don't take this out on me." Andy spoke as she approached Sam's figure by his truck.

"I did take it out on you, I'm sorry." Sam looked at her.

Andy shook her head. "If you really blame me for Jerry-"

"I don't. I don't." Sam repeated to her. She wasn't sure if he was just saying that to assure her, or to assure himself. He was confusing.

"Well then why are you so mad at me?" She asked, at loss of what had gone wrong with them. Out of everyone at the station, Sam seemed to take Jerry's loss the worst. She understood the pain, but she wished that Sam would just open up to her.

"I'm not mad. I just can't…just can't do this any more." Andy's world stopped right there. What can't he do anymore? She didn't want to ask, but she knew that she had to.

"Can't do what?" She asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"I can't be a cop and be with you." Simple. Sam's answer was simple. As simple as it was, it happened to be the worst-case scenario that Andy didn't even want to think about. She had to fight for their relationship. If he wasn't going to, she had to.

"Sam this is not about our job-" Andy offered, but Sam cut her off again.

"We knew this was trouble even before we started."

"Ok look I'm …I'm trying to talk to you. I want to go through this with you. I know your hurting." Andy was desperate to convince Sam to fight for what they had, but he wasn't having any of it.

" Maybe your right, maybe I'm not myself I don't know ok. But this is my feeling in my gut right now alright? I can't do this anymore." Sam folded. He gave up.

"No you don't mean this." Andy tried to keep herself composed, but the pain in her heart was too much.

"Some day we will be able to be friends-"

This time, it was Andy who cut him off. "Don't … don't do that. Don't take everything we are and button up our relationship with some stupid cliché. Are you saying its over?" They were breaking up in the rain, isn't that cliché enough? Andy looked back at him for some kind of clue. Sadly, his silence was enough. "Then leave. 'K just get in your truck and go." Andy watched him, hoping that he wouldn't turn around in his truck and go. She desperately wished that he would take her into his arms and tell her that it's going to be ok, that they would get through this. But when Sam turned to his truck, Andy's heart literally broke into pieces.

"Sam." She called out as he began to open his door. He turned around to face her and she was surprised to see that he had tears forming in his eyes. "You told me you wouldn't let me go without a fight." She told him, her sadness growing into anger. "You promised, and you broke your promise! YOU are just like the rest of THEM!" Andy yelled back at Sam, watching as he slammed his door shut and took the two steps back towards her.

"Like who Andy, who am I like?" Of course, that is the only part Sam cared about; forget his promise that he broke.

"Like all the other assholes that break their promises to me! My mom promised she would be there for me, 12 years after that she's GONE. My dad promised to stop drinking multiple times; we've both seen how that's gone. Luke promised to marry me, let's just-"

"YOU do not get to compare me to Luke, Andy. That idiot cheated on you." Sam threw his hands in the air, also getting furious.

Andy chuckled at that last comment he made. "And this idiot," She said, pointing right back at him, "promised me he wouldn't let me go without a fight, and he's giving up on me because he's scared. What an idiot." And with that, Andy was gone.

Sam stood there. Alone. In the rain. Single.

What a cliché.

* * *

/

TA-DA! I kinda want to follow this story along with the real storyline, so I will add more on after tonight's episode!


End file.
